The SpongeSons Guy Drawn Together - Introduction
by SpongeFan257
Summary: My own version of Drawn Together, with my favorite shows included. The Drawn Together gang appear in a parody of their own show, only to have toons that are better than them join in on the reality fun! What will happen in the Toons Together House? Rated for language, references to racism & sexism and other rude stuff to fit with Drawn Together. Slightly made less adult, but still M
1. Introduction

The SpongeSons Guy Drawn Together – Introduction

_**Greetings. It's SpongeFan257, with a new story, featuring a different type of show. The new SpongeFan257 Show for the collection is Drawn Together, and that's got to be the most rude, yet hysterical-to-watch program I've ever seen. This piece is an introduction to my new parody of that show. It's not quite done, as I'm working on a prologue (how they got into the house, but not including the cast greeting each other. That's for another time.). There will be series published as a single story, with an episode in each chapter. If you're one to not like or can't take racism and sexism jokes then turn away. Even this single chapter has it's minority. (Not mentioned but remember that Foxxy is black and Ling-Ling was Asian and were racist stereotypes a such on the actual show, which I am loosely following) Also included would be gay bashing, constant use of the word 'retard', references to cutting, fat jokes, and such. If you seriously would take offense just turn away and we're all happy here.**_

_**I would like to add that I've made the story less adult-themed than the actual Drawn Together show, but it's still M because it is Drawn Together (and Family Guy). SpongeBob characters won't swear but will have their share of this kind of less kid-friendly humor. May all under 18's that love SpongeBob please turn away if you want. Being a big fan myself (the difference being that I can take a jab at my fav cartoon star, but I don't know about you.)**__**I was inspired because there isn't much Drawn Together on Fanfiction. I know it's a rude show, but come on! I myself am not racist or sexist, but I can laugh at the humor they portray. I first knew the show via Clara, where I found out that she was like a Disney Princess, I later found out about this as well as Wooldoor as a SpongeBob parody.**_

_**Anyway, on with it. Some of the chapter is directly taken from the (scrapped) extended version of the character intros in Drawn Together. **_

* * *

><p><em>This is the SpongeFan257 House. Fourteen cartoon characters across the single world of unique cartoon character, with some being retarded fakes while others being the real deal, will live together while in front of a million cameras, because their lives didn't suck enough in their own worlds.<em>

_Introducing SpongeBob SquarePants, a funny yellow fry cook thing that can clean as good as he cooks._

"I'm ready to do anything!"

_Patrick Star, SpongeBob's ultimately retarded friend and sidekick, who thinks mayonnaise is an instrument and a tamborine goes on a sandwich._

"What a lovely day! Well, time to go sleep some more."

_Bart Simpson, the ten year old mischief maker who doesn't know when to stop and go when it comes to his pranks._

"I'm Bart Simpson, where the hell am I going? Answer me or eat my shorts!"

_Lisa Simpson, Bart's annoying smart-ass sister who trys and gets her fat mouth in any conversation._

"I hope everyone I meet will be nice at the house."

_Stewie Griffin, the remarkably intelligent one year old baby with access to a variety of kickass weaponry._

"Prepare for the fun to come along, my dear housemates."

_Brian Griffin, the Griffin family who's coming to be a part of the show and to babysit Stewie._

"Whose leg do I have to hump to get a dry martini around the house?"

_Princess Clara, the fairytale princess who turns out to be a real bitch when she opens her mouth._

"Oh, I do wish to see the world beyond the castle, and away from all the poor common folk."

_Wooldoor Sockbat, the goddamn annoying whacky whatchimacallit who manages to keep out of trouble, despite being a retard._

"I'm great to be with… everyone in town knows that! I'm sure I'll be as 'irritating' as I was here!"

_Foxxy Love, a double threat to society being a musician who can solve mysteries… and has a cute ass._

"Foxxy gonna show y'all how ta have a great time!"

_Spanky Ham, a perverted internet download who is poorly created and craps on retards._

"Oh yeah! Let's show these TV hoes how great an internet pig can be!"

_Xandir P. WhiffleBottom, a totally gay video game adventurer complete with matching outfits and special moves._

"I'm on a quest to save my girlfriend. She may be ungrateful but she is still my girlfriend!"

_Ling-Ling, a homicidal Asian battle monster who speaks the ancient made-up-by-Asians language of Engrish._

_Toot Braunstein, an old black-and-white sex symbol from the twenties… but she's a fatass._

"He he he! I'm sure that my bulky figure will never go out of style, reducing us all to skinny stumps."

_And Captain Hero, another person in the house._

_Together, they are… 'The SpongeSons Guy Drawn Together', or the much better 'Toons Together Gang"!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not much offense, but just a reminder. If you feel like you'll get insulted, don't read Series 1, which I'll be starting after I finish the next chapter of this. I'll also be making a pirate-themed cartoon crossover, featuring tons of stars.<em>**


	2. Prologue

**The SpongeSons Guy Drawn Together – Introduction**

It was a cold summer evening in the town known as ToonTown, and the whole area was dark. The only place awake was the TV studio near the town square. Two people were still in the building on the top floor.

"Jew Producer!" cried a voice.

"Yes, Mr. Krabs?" asked another voice, known as the Jew Producer.

"You're ideas are awful!" his boss yelled.

"They're not that bad, though, sir." The Jew Producer said.

"Yes they are!" Krabs snapped, "And don't argue with me!"

The Jew Producer hung his head (which was a speaker) in shame, "I don't know what you want me to do! I need this job more than anything else! Please just tell me what I'm doing wrong!"

"What you're doing is tryin' to ruin the company's reputation!"

Mr. Krabs then spoke into a microphone, "Send him in."

"_Yes sir." _A voice replied on the other end.

Krabs continued to the Jew Producer, "Your eight creations are a pure insult to television! We can't let them run around town! Or at least without good characters."

Then, a young male walked into the room, "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Ah, yes!" Krabs gestured the guest to sit down, "I brought you here to help me with a crisis, SpongeFan257."

"And what would that be?"

Krabs pointed to the Jew Producer, "Help us improve this guy's show!"

"What's it called?" SpongeFan257 asked.

"No idea." Krabs answered. "But please help him!"

"Can do!" SpongeFan257 saluted and left with the Jew Producer.

* * *

><p>Later, in a large house, SpongeFan257 was looking at papers full of ideas for the new show, given to him by the Jew Producer.<p>

"Not bad." He said.

"Really?" the Jew Producer's speaker widened with surprise.

"But… it's still insulting."

"Oh."

SpongeFan257 got all the papers together, "My idea would be that we got other characters from existing shows to be a part of it. That way more people would watch. Then we cut out some of the insulting crap that you've put in. Not all of it but slice a little off."

"But…"

"No buts, whatsoever!" SpongeFan257 turned to leave. "I'll be sending letters to all the candidates that will stay in the house, but first I'm gonna have to redecorate the house. See you later!"

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, SpongeFan257 was in his office space at his house writing all of the letters, after having taken care of the house.<p>

"There!" he exclaimed as he put his pen down, "It's finished!"

_**Hi,**_

_**May we first say 'Congratulations!', for you are lucky enough to star in our new reality show 'Toons Together'. You will be heading off to the town named CartoonCity where you will find the Toon Together House. It's the big yellow house with pieces of your house attached to it and the inside decorated to your liking. You will live out your lives as you would normally do while doing so in front of millions of cameras scattered around the house and the city.**_

_**Hope you love it here!**_

_**SpongeFan257 & Jew Producer, 'Toons Together' Directors**_

SpongeFan257 took all the letters and posted them in the post office. He then went straight to work.

"Hey, Officer Nancy!" he greeted the security guard, "Catch anyone lately?"

"No." the police fish replied, "This job stinks! Who would guard the outside of the building when you could easily improve the security?"

SpongeFan257 pondered, "Hmmm… how would you like to play a police officer in CartoonCity for my show _'Toons Together'_?"

Nancy jumped with delight, "Yes!" she squealed.

"Great. You'll be a recurring character."

They then saw the Jew Producer being carried out by two thug fish.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed in anger before he was kicked in the rear and went flying far away.

"Oh my god!" SpongeFan257 said silently.

Mr. Krabs then came outside and grabbed SpongeFan257 by the shoulders, "Me boy, you're now the only one in charge of Toons Together!"

"But Mr. Krabs, what about the Jew Producer."

Krabs huffed, "He's fired. I caught him tryin' to vandalise the Toons Together house with profanity."

SpongeFan257's eyes widened, "Good lord! Have you got it all off?"

"Aye."

"Well then," SpongeFan257 smiled, "I'll be happy to!"

"Great!" Mr Krabs also smiled, "This show's gonna rake in some dough for sure!"

* * *

><p>In a kingdom far away from ToonTown, a princess was reading the letter that was given to her.<p>

"Oh, my!" she said, "This is the opportunity I've been waiting for! No more communicating with the castle servants who won't speak English." She turned to her slaves, who were packing her bags, "You come here to work, so you may as well learn to speak the language! And make sure you don't forget anything, or I'm getting Daddy to kill you all!"

* * *

><p>In a town named Quahog, an average family were also reading the two letters sent to the household.<p>

"Oh my god!" the mother, Lois, exclaimed, "Two deals for a TV show! But who's going?"

"Lois, they came under my name and Stewie's," the dog, Brian, stated, "Therefore we're the ones who are going."

"I wonder what it's like to be on a TV show," Stewie pondered aloud, before getting a look from Brian, "That I get to be on as opposed to forcibly."

"Is it safe to send a one year old to the show?" Lois asked her husband, Peter.

"Sure it is!" he replied, "Loads of celebrities are famous from when they were kids. Just ask anyone in a Disney movie! If it'll make you feel any better I'll take them myself."

"Oh, Peter! I'd be so happy if you did!"

* * *

><p>In another town known as Springfield, the Simpson family were reading the letter.<p>

"Sweet!" the middle child, Lisa, cheered, "Me and Bart get to be on TV!"

"But don't you want to stay here?" Marge (the mother) asked, "I mean we've been around for decades and surely you don't want to mess your whole life up with this decision."

"Mom, stop it!" Bart commanded, "Me and Lis will make the show rock!"

"Well, I guess I'll allow it." Marge sighed. "Homey, you're taking the kids."

"D'oh!" Homer sighed.

* * *

><p>In yet another town full of underwater creatures, known as Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was in his pineapple home reading the letter.<p>

"Ooh!" he smiled, "Look, Gary! I get to be on a new TV show! Looks like there's gonna be two shows that will win the audiences heart and mind!"

"Meow." His pet snail, Gary, simply responded.

Someone knocked at the door. SpongeBob opened it to reveal a pink starfish in shorts, holding a piece of paper.

"Hi, Patrick! What's that?" SpongeBob pointed to Patrick's piece of paper.

"I've been given an invitation to stay somewhere! I'm getting a free vacation!" Patrick squealed.

SpongeBob shook his head, smiling, "Silly Pat, we're going to move into a new home and become stars on another TV show!"

"How we gonna get there?" the starfish asked.

"We'll be going via the Patty Wagon!" SpongeBob announced, "Being a special event, I think we can take something important with us. Pack your bags and I'll meet you outside the Krusty Krab soon!"

SpongeBob quickly closed the door while Patrick went home and packed his suitcase with donuts and ice cream.

* * *

><p><em>So the cast is coming together. What do you think will happen?<em>

_The Jew Producer is a recurring character on Drawn Together based on the actual creators of the show, who were Jewish. I've basically used my imagination to create a scenario with the creators and Comedy Central (Mr. Krabs can possibly be seen as a Comedy Central person, but he's actually in charge of the animated programming made across the tooniverse.) I appear in this chapter, and will do in the series, but I've kept my real name private._

_Everyone mentioned in the last chapter got the same letter, but I've only included Clara, Stewie, Brian, Bart, Lisa, SpongeBob and Patrick's reactions to it. (Just realised that it's 50%)_

_I've broke the fourth wall in Bikini Bottom, Springfield and Quahog, but that's not what to focus on here. By the way, everyone lives on the same planet in this story. That means that ToonTown (where all the Disney, Warner Brothers characters live), Cartoon City (created by me, and is the central Toons Together location, but also features characters from cancelled Nickelodeon cartoons and Disney characters from TV shows live), Quahog, Springfield and Bikini Bottom are in the same world and universe._

_The first series won't be started until I finish one or two of my huge stories involving the Nicktoons/Simpsons/Griffins/all of the above. In the meantime, check out my other stories and read the five Toons Together story 'ifs' below:_

_If you have a request regarding B-plot stories, send me a PM.__If you want your OC (or yourself, JK) to appear, send me a PM.__If you have a question to want me to answer, send me a PM or post a review__If you want to give me a compliment on this, post a review.__If you're absolutely sure you won't like this, keep away from my Drawn Together stories and read all my other stories._


End file.
